Horribly Wonderful
by books4ever7
Summary: We all know how 13th birthdays are in the KND.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door

* * *

><p>Everyone knew that she was the youngest. It was simply a fact, and no one really thought about it. Until… " Numb- Abby. It's time."<p>

"Abby loves ya'll."

She couldn't believe it at first. Numbuh 5 would never forget them. Abby would walk out of there and be exactly the same. No machine could ever erase their friendship.

"What are you dweebs staring at me for? I'm out of here."

And that's when her life changed. It suddenly was horrible or wonderful, never in-between. The deadline of her birthday became real. Too real. She had six months, and her friends had less than that. Abby - Numbuh 5 – had no time left. The girl who knew all her secrets, one of her best friends, the calm, collected girl she knew – was gone. The person standing in front of her was not Numbuh 5. She was just a cheap imitation.

"C'mon, we'll walk you home," Hoagie finally mustered up the courage to say. And they did. But it was less like a walk and more of a funeral march.

* * *

><p>This story will be about 5 chapters long.<p>

-Books4ever7


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door

* * *

><p>Numbuh 1 was next, a week later. He arrived the day of his birthday, and was given a party as large as Maurice's had been. Every kid in the Kids Next Door was there for his decommissioning. As they sat waiting for the inevitable, Hoagie asked a question they were all thinking. "Why didn't you run from the decommissioning squad? You're the best operative in the world! Escaping would be easy!" Although they would never admit it, they all hoped that he had a plan to escape. They hadn't seen him in years, and soon they never would again. They were to be disappointed, however.<p>

"Yes, it would be easy to escape," agreed Numbuh 1, "But I couldn't evade the decommissioning squad forever. I would have to join the teenagers- and that is one thing that I will never be willing to do." With this, he took off his sunglasses and set them on the table. "These are for the next leader of Sector V. Goodbye." And he was led off into the decommissioning chamber.

Numbuh 1's decommissioning didn't bother her as much as Numbuh 5's had. Perhaps it was because she was still so fresh from the pain of losing Numbuh 5 that she just didn't have room for any more sadness. Or perhaps it was because she had not seen Numbuh 1 in so long; he was almost a stranger already.

Whatever the reason, one thing that Numbuh 1 said was fixed into her mind. The teenagers were going to try to recruit her friends, and it was up to her to stop them.

* * *

><p>This is my first KND fanfiction, and so is very short. In hindsight, it really should have been published as a oneshot. Once I've typed it all up, that will be done.<p>

-books4ever7


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door

* * *

><p>She woke up feeling wonderful. It was a beautiful day, there were pancakes for breakfast, and every last rainbow monkey was accounted for. A sudden memory made it seem like the world was making fun of her. It should be storming. There should have been soggy toast for breakfast. All her rainbow monkeys should be gone. Well, not that. But no one should be happy at all today, because today is Wally's birthday.<p>

"Happy birthday," she whispered. Why did she feel like she was about to get sick? And why were her eyes so blurry? She had not cried for the others, and she would not cry now. Crying's for babies anyway. "So you're not running away either?"

"Thought 'bout it, but nah. Numbuh 1's right. I ain't joining no cruddy teenagers," he replied. She wished he would run. She wanted to shout at him, to make him run and hide and never leave them. She couldn't do that; Wally would never listen. Wally doesn't hide from things. And so he went in, and came out. She almost believed, for a second, that nothing had changed.

Suddenly his eyes flicked up and met hers. Then he looked back down. That's when she knew, without a doubt, that it wasn't him. It wasn't her Wally.

"mumble mumble"

"What was that?" she asks.

"MUMBLE MUMBLE" came a slightly louder mumble.

"What?" she leaned in closer.

"Please get me out of here. I am uncomfortable with all of these people staring at me."

"Yes, of course," she and Hoagie brought Wally home and went back to the treehouse. She plopped down onto the couch and turned on the wrestling championships. She would never admit it, but Hoagie will swear that he heard a sound suspiciously like crying.

* * *

><p>-Books4ever7<p> 


End file.
